My Mate
by xxXDanniXxx
Summary: I had never thought twice about the boy. He sat next to me in every class for the past year and yet never said a word. I just categorized him as a silent, maybe a little shy, stoic friend. But that all changed when one day the "maybe shy" boy bit me and called me his "mate"! WHAT THE HELL! -GaarNaru AU school oneshot


**So I just finished with Midterms and class requirements for next year! I'm not failing any classes ( yay!) and I got into AP Art class (faint)! So to celebrate I am writing a one-shot for some fun :)**

**And for those of you who read my other stories → Have no fear! I am still writing chapters for Shifting Secrets!**

**WARNING MATURE CONTENT ****- Anyone under the age of 18 should not read this.**

**Summery →** _I_ _had never thought twice about the boy. The boy sat next to me in every class for the past year and yet never said a word. I just categorized him as a silent, maybe a little shy, stoic friend. But that all changed when one day the " maybe shy"boy bit me and called me his "mate"! __**WHAT THE HELL?!**__ –GaarNaru_

_**Last Spelling and Grammar check: **_**9/8/13**

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO :/**_

**WARNING MATURE CONTENT ****- Anyone under the age of 18 should not read this.**

**~BUT IF YOU ARE 18+ READ ON!~**

Winter had hit hard this year. The trees were covered in a layer of ice and light snow. The streets were a death trap, covered in black ice, and five accidents had occurred just this morning from the slippery roads. I quickly pulled on my cotton coat and buttoned it all the way to the top. Wrapping a scarf around my neck I quickly threw my bag onto my shoulder and ran to the front door of my apartment.

_Damn I'm late! _ I cursed and opened the door. The wind decided to pick up and a strong draft hit the door which yanked me from my feet. My knees hit the freezing snow that covered the front steps, luckily the fall didn't rip my pants, I jumped to my feet and brushed the snow from my jeans. Sighing I shut the door tight and carefully walked down the steps. The school was just six blocks from my apartment, so I could just walk instead of taking the bus, but I now I'm thinking the bus might have been a better idea. The wind bit at my face so I pulled my head down into my scarf and shoved my hands into my coat pockets.

Walking passed a gas station I waved at the man I saw every day. He was an alright guy, a little shady, but he said good morning to me every day; so he can't be too bad.

"Morning' Mike!" I yelled over. Mike looked up and waved back at me.

"Morning." He said, laced in a strange accent. I shoved my hand back into my pockets and crossed the street. I was sure my face was pink by the time I walked into the school building. My skin practically defrosting when I walked through the doors. Finally I could pull my sweating fingers from my coat pockets. Nobody looked up as I briskly walked to my locker. I didn't really talk to too many people, so no one really talks to me, but it was easier that way. I pulled off my scarf and coat, hanging them in my locker, and grabbing my books and notebooks for my first four classes.

**BEEP**...Time for my first class! History. It was a fun class for me. I wasn't particularly fond of the lessons, but the teacher was funny and laid back so it made the class enjoyable. So I walked up to the second floor and sat down quickly dropping my bag and grabbing my notebook and pencil.

A quiet thump came from my right side and a noise like that of shuffling paper. I didn't have to turn my head to look; I knew who sat next to me. He sat there every day. In fact he sat next to me in every one of my classes, always silent. It might seem strange to most people, but I think he is just a quiet guy. I leaned back in my chair and watched the teacher walk in with his coffee. I smiled.

_I wonder what happened this time._ It might not be healthy for me to talk to myself…Oh well.

"Ok, ok. Everybody sit down." The teacher laughed and took a leisurely sip of his coffee while resting on the side of his desk. "So this weekend me and Roe were going out to a game, but we were hungry and I told him about this little barbeque I had." He chuckled. "So I grabbed the grill and got all the stuff ready for making some hamburgers. But the grill was all dirty, so I grabbed some of these baby wipes that I had under the sink and thought it would an easier way to clean the grill. And for a while everything was fine, the burgers tasted a little weird, but we just shrugged it off and headed out." The class all laughed as the teacher made a sick face and started fake puking. "We were throwing up all over the place! My friend, who happens to be a nurse, told us that we basically gave each other food poisoning by using the baby wipes." The teacher went on about his weekend, but then started the lesson a few minutes later.

I was an ordinary Monday. Nothing really exciting went on. I guess I should work on my observation skills, because one thing was off. _Well one __**person**__ anyway. _

_**~PageBreak~**_

The silent teen tried to hold a straight face as he watched the blond. His mouth twitched as he refrained from smirking. Normally it was a simple task, keeping a serious face, not caring, but today was different. He's eyes were alight with excitement.

_Today_. He thought. As he watched the smaller boy smile at their History teacher. The teen couldn't help but lick his lips. The blond was slim, bright, fair haired, with blue eyes that seemed endless, and he smelled like perfectly ripe fruit. It was intoxicating. The stoic teen closed his eyes and quietly took a deep breath of the air.

"Naruto." He whispered softly so no one would hear. His pale lips formed into a smirk, green eyes gleaming in the artificial light.

_**~PageBreak~**_

Spanish Class

_It isn't my favorite class, but the teacher is a huge push-over, so it's an easy A. Haha, too bad this class doesn't count on my GPA. _Naruto sighed and scribbled down the notes on the board; the only one writing down the notes. Naruto looked back at his classmates, who were talking and throwing papers around. Rolling his eyes and turning back he noticed that the boy that sat next to him was staring right at him. Naruto gave a confused look before turning back down at his notes.

_What the hell? He's never looked at anyone ( let alone me) before. Maybe he was just looking behind me. Yeah, I'm just too paranoid. _Naruto shook his head and focused his sight only on his notebook. Trying to listen to the teacher, but for some reason he had an urge to look back at the redhead. The stoic boy's behavior was strange today. Naruto felt like even the air was different today.

The period's ending bell rang, so Naruto grabbed his things and walked calmly to his locker.

_Finally! Study! Second best class of the day! _Naruto cheered and slumped into his chair. The blond closed his eyes and dozed off. His study teacher was like a ghost, she was there more in spirit than body. So he usually used the period to do homework or sleep.

"Hm-hm-hm." A deep chuckle echoed loudly in his ear. Naruto's eyes opened wide and he all but fell out of his chair.

"Wha-Why are you in my face!" Naruto scooted over two seats to create some distance from the smirking teen. But the redhead just followed the blond over two seats. Settling down in the seat right next to Naruto. "Dude, some personal space, please." Naruto whispered loudly. But this just caused the green eyed boy to want to get closer.

The class was a small one, but it wasn't just the two teens in the room. There were a few other students in the room. A few annoyed coughs came from behind them, making Naruto blush and stare at his desk top. Hushed whispers cut through the silent room, it made him feel like killing himself and joining the study teacher in spirit-form.

"Oh great, now the whole school is going to think I'm..." Naruto mumbled under his breath, putting his head into his crossed arms. Face falling into them to try to hide his shame.

"You're what?" The red head asked leaning forward, closer to the gloomy blond, who looked like a blonde turtle trying to shrink into his shell.

Naruto's head thumped onto the desk trying to ignore the other and sleep, but having a potentially dangerous teenager staring you down was a little unsettling, so he just pretended to nap. Secretly ready to attack or defend at any moment. Naruto knew the redhead had a reputation for being dangerous. So if that no-brow even breathed on him he will find himself in a hospital before he could say "Oh glorious Naruto please spare my life!" He could already see the teen on his knees bowing to him, begging for forgiveness.

While Naruto was busy imagining, the other boy had gotten an idea. His head turned to the other teens in the study room. His illusive green irises glared fiercely at the others in the room, and after a few minutes they got the hint, and slowly one by one each left the room. Either in fear of the "EMO freak" attacking or they were just looking for an excuse to leave and went with it. Once all the other students left he sent his glare toward the teacher.

The study room teacher nervously tried to ignore the icy glare of the red headed teenager. She typed furiously on her laptop, her eyes only watching the screen, ignoring the feral teen across the room. But she bit at her lip, finger twitching, and a bead of sweat fell from his brow.

"Grrrrrr" The green eyed boy growled at the study teacher. His sharp, white teeth gleamed from the saliva that clung to them as they were pulled from under his lips. The teacher looked up with wide eyes. This type of aggression was far over her translucent head. She leapt from her chair and all but dropped her laptop onto her desk in her haste out of the room.

"I'm just going to the bathroom students!" She spoke quickly as she ran from the room, sweat on her brow from the tension. Also ignoring the fact that most of her students had already left and it was just the aggressively glaring student and the quiet blond left.

The green eyed teen laughed, once again turning his attention to the small blond. Naruto raised his head when he heard the teacher run from the room.

_Where is she going?! Teachers aren't supposed to leave classrooms! COME BACK! _Naruto's eyes dimmed as he looked around the room and found only himself and the redhead beside him. Crunching forward and slumping onto the desk, Naruto held back a grown of 'you've got to be kidding me'. In the corner of his eye he could see the twisted grin of glassy eyed boy._ Oh God I'm dead._

"Naruto." The teen whispered. Naruto shivered and glared at the teen, who just seemed to soak up the attention.

"Listen. Maybe today is just weird for you or shit, but the way you're acting is not... normal...and I would appreciate it if you could back off a little." Naruto said, keeping a serious face he stood from his chair and moved a few over to the last row. But before he could sit down, a pair of strong arms wrapped around his chest. A warm breath tickling just under his ear. Naruto struggled and slammed his elbow into the body that surrounded him. He heard a gruff grunt and hoped that the boy would release him, but the arms just tightened. The redheaded teen purred and the noise vibrated into Naruto's back and through his chest.

"Hey! Dude, get off of me!" Naruto growled out as he threw his weight around and clawed at the arms restricting him. The red head chuckled and licked behind the struggling boy's ear.

"EEEHHHH!" Naruto's strength exploded and he pulled the arms off of him. The red head could only blink at the spot that once stood his blond. Naruto ran out of the room so fast that smoke could have formed from the speed. The taller teen's green eyes narrowed, but he smiled at the door.

"A chase?" The redhead chuckled and ran after the smell of the frightened blond. He was so focused on catching Naruto, he didn't even notice that he caused three students in the hallway to trip and even made a teacher spill his coffee all over his shirt. Nothing could distract him from getting Naruto back into his arms.

…...

Naruto only made it out of the school doors before he had to stop and breathe.

_Oh man I need to exorcize more!_ Naruto sucked in the air with large gulps. He sat on the edge of the building and rested for a second. _Maybe that guy got the message._ Looking around at the empty area, Naruto huffed with a laugh._ Thank Goodne-_

**Bam! **The door's to the school were thrown open. Naruto jumped from his seat and turned to see the redhead walking over to him.

"Dude! What is wrong with you?!" Naruto ran from the school and started down the street. The red head kept on Naruto's toes, almost as if waiting out the blond. And unfortunately for Naruto, he wasn't a very good long distance runner, so he only made it half way down the second street before he dramatically flopped to the ground. The red head chuckled and kneeled down next to the gasping blue eyed boy.

"I..ha-he...gi-give! I'm to...ha..damn tired! Kill me and...get it...ha-over with!" Naruto just lay on the sidewalk, arms and legs spread out in a way to cool down.

The red head just smiled and put his hand out in front of Naruto's face. Naruto looked confused.

"What?" Naruto asked that boy, his breath still heavy.

"I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Gaara." The red head kept his hand steady, waiting for the blond to answer. Naruto watched the taller teen, looking for any ulterior motives in his actions. Slowly, Naruto brought his hand up and shook Gaara's hand before quickly departing.

"T-that's i-it? Man, w-why didn't..you just say s-so. I'm-ha…Naruto." The blond said, pulling himself to sit up, watching the red head for any sudden movements. The taller of the two just smirked and watched the blond as he caught his breath.

_Is this his way of making friends?..I feel like it's not how normal people do it. I mean, it's not like I have ever sought out friendship either, so I can't really judge. But something tells me that this isn't...right. _Naruto tried to release some of the tension in the air by changing focus points and looking around the street. Empty...hhm.

"Oh crap we left school! That's illegal! …I think. Shit we're going to be in so much trouble!" Naruto panicked and flew to his feet, ready to run back and sneak back into the study room. But a tight grip pulled him away from those thoughts. Naruto looked back at his arm and saw Gaara's hand holding his wrist. And before Naruto could refuse, the world started spinning.

_Wha?_ Naruto's eyes widened as he found his gaze now solely on the side walk. There was a strong limb on his back and another holding his legs in place. _What the!? _Naruto suddenly realized the other had picked him up! As if he was a sack of flour! Gaara kept his face strictly neutral, but on the inside he felt like smiling at his accomplishment. And on that note he started walking further down the street.

"Put me down! We have to go back to school! No it's the other way!" Naruto yelled, not liking the fact that the red head had thrown him onto his shoulder. He punched the teen's back a few times and kicked out his legs, but stopped completely when Gaara smacked his ass, his face flushed and red. Gaara smirked at the blond's sudden quietness.

_D-did he j-just...No! No!..Oh god why am I blushing! _Naruto felt so defeated as he let Gaara take him where ever he wanted. His arms and legs dangling lifelessly.

"I can walk you know...don't have to carry me...stupid, crazy, bastard." Naruto mumbled. Gaara smirked and made no move to let the blond go. Naruto sighed and looked around as the red head walked. They were walking toward the west side of town. The only things there were a few suburb streets, a park with a walking track, and goals for soccer teams that practiced on weekends.

_Maybe I can just say I got a phone call during study and it was something so important I couldn't stop to tell someone. Yeah, like a family problem...or something. _Naruto started thinking up excuses to pass the time. The green eyed boy may have been comfortable with the situation, but Naruto was not. To be carried off like this by another guy, it was humiliating! Especially since every angle he could look had a view of the redhead's butt.

_...The world hates me..._Naruto grumbled sourly.

_**~PageBreak~**_

After twenty minutes of walking, the red head stopped. Naruto was half asleep, all the blood gone to his head and was felt a little dizzy. He heard the click of a door, but didn't think much of it as he tried to follow the shooting stars that danced in his vision.

Gaara walked into his house and rolled the blond off his shoulder and onto his couch. The boy made an "Oof" and laid limply on the couch, his eyes half closed. Gaara watched the blond as he tried to focus on letting the blood run through his body.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked rubbing his head and propping his back up against one of the cushions. He looked around, his vision finally becoming normal again, but he didn't see the red head in the room.

"Gaara?" Naruto asked. He jumped as he felt a hand on his face. His eyes widened as he smacked the hand away from his cheek. He glared at the chuckle that responded.

"Not funny!" Naruto griped and started to stand up from the couch. But a strong hand forced him back down.

"Who is joking?" The red head grabbed Naruto's chin and pulled his face up. Naruto panicked and went to kick out, but Gaara moved from his line of fire.

"Well, I'm guessing we at your house. And its great and all but I really want to go back to school or at least my own house." Naruto said, grumpily trying to get off the couch and out the door. But the redhead just moved in front of the blond and pushed him back down. Again.

Naruto's face went red as he felt his whole body being pushed down into the couch. His skin was set on fire as the taller settled into his lap. Blue eyes nervously looked into Gaara's. Gaara was looking at Naruto, burning with lust, licking his lips as he leaned his face down to the blonds.

"Naruto." Gaara whispered, Naruto gulped and shifted beneath the taller teen, regretting it immediately as he saw this only excited the other more. Gaara connected their lips in a soft and loving kiss. Naruto numbly watched as the red head closed his eyes and held the kiss. A warm feeling rushed through his heart and slowly his own eyes began to shut. The warmth from their body heat, the scent of Gaara's shampoo, and a soft kiss. It was a new feeling for the blond, strange, but…not unwelcoming.

_My first kiss...with a guy...this is bad...but...No! I should punch him and push him off of me right now!..Now!...right now...I can't. _Naruto's eyes opened widely at his thoughts. Before closing them once again when he saw the red head open his eyes. _He is the only person who has ever actually show interest in me...and I know he isn't a bad guy...maybe I shou- _Naruto was cut from his thoughts when a warm tongue licked at his teeth, his head tried to get away, this was going too far!

But Naruto had nowhere to move, the only way to get out would be to throw Gaara off of him, and the redhead was adding more and more weight to pin him down. Their chests were now connected. Naruto's eyes snapped open, almost painfully so, as Gaara continued to try to further the kiss. Naruto threw his head to the side, successfully breaking the kiss.

"Wa-ait! No! No, this is too much! I'm s-straight! S-so you can just um-" Naruto studdered and tried to get the red head to let him up, but Gaara just stared at him.

Gaara's hand quickly slithered down and rested itself over the blond's crotch. Naruto's felt panic rush through him and he instantly tried to pull himself away.

"No! No! No! Let me go! This is wrong! Get your hands off of me!" Naruto screamed and thrashed to be let go. Gaara just leaned back down and caught another kiss from the blond, his tongue thrusting in as he screamed. Naruto's whole body froze at the movement of another entity in his mouth. The hand at his crotch left to stroke his cheek and the other went behind his neck to bring them closer. Naruto breathed quickly threw his nose, trying to find a way to get out of this without angering the dangerous teen. He tried turning his head away again to disconnect the kiss and try to reason with Gaara, but the teen held tight on his neck and refused to pull apart. _Why? Why would he want to kiss me!? Well, I get that he is gay, but what does he see in me!? We haven't even spoken to each other until today! I…have to…end this…_Naturo shivered at the tingling sensations that pulsed down his spine…_You know, it isn't that bad…I mean, love is love is love right? Not that I love him or anything! Oh God, I never thought a day would come when I question my own sexuality! Me? Am I gay? Is it just him? Am I bi?... Why is he so forward?! This! This is sexual harassment! I gotta get out of here. _Naruto reasoned and started shoving Gaara off of him, hoping that the teen would get the message and back off.

Nope. In fact, Gaara saw it as a challenge. The red head plunged his tongue further and heated up the kiss by twirling their tongues together, rubbing the smaller's pink tongue against his and lightly nipping at his mouth. Naruto's mind went fuzzy. _Maybe…I should just wait…and see if I have feelings for him or not._

Gaara hummed inside the blond's mouth, making Naruto hum along with him. Swirling his tongue around Naruto's cheeks and stroking at the top of his mouth, while pulling the blonde's head to the side. Naruto's eyes once wide eyes now fluttered close, Gaara smirked and laid the boy's head back down onto the couch. Gaara pulled his tongue from Naruto's mouth, letting the boy gasp for air, while Gaara kissed and sucked his way around Naruto's neck. Naruto hummed deep in his throat, little shimmers vibrating through his arms and legs from the taller boy's touch. Gaara's butterfly kisses stopped as he found a soft sport on Naruto's neck. The blonde making a small noise in the back of his throat at the touch. Gaara put his full attention on sucking at the juncture. And before Naruto could even realize it, the red head had opened his mouth and sunk his teeth into his neck. A deep bite that pierced the skin enough to draw blood.

"Ahhh!" Naruto screamed and his hands flew to his neck. Gaara let the blond hold his wound, but didn't move from his place on the blond's lap. Naruto glared and clasped his hands over the bite.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Naruto roared and glared at the redhead. He threw his hands at the teen to push him off, but Gaara just grabbed his hands and held them against the couch.

"Fucking let go of me!" Naruto yelled, trying to pull his hands free.

"Mate." Gaara's eyes were morphing as his throat let out a groan. Naruto couldn't help but stare. His struggling body stilling at the eerie sight of the once clear green eyes that were draining into a pure gold. Naruto panicked, finding his strength again, and tried harder to pull himself from Gaara's grip, but his hands were not letting up. The teen licked his lips and revealed his long white fangs. Naruto flinched with terror and pushed himself into the couch to create some distance.

_What the hell is this guy! Am I - I'm going to be eaten! Crap! I don't want to die yet! _Naruto thought as he tried to avoid the fast approach of the other boy's mouth. No doubt going in for the kill. _Nooooo! Ooo...Eew, is he..He's licking me?!_

Gaara was in fact licking, his hands rubbing and caressing Naruto's arms and shoulders. Naruto sat dumbly as he watched the pink tongue slither from his nose to his fore head. Gaara hummed and pulled the blond closer and slowly started to slide his shirt off. Naruto instantly went to stop him, but Gaara used his superior strength to continue.

"Nooooo! Not my shirt! Get off! You freaking bit me you psychopath!" Naruto growled, angered that Gaara seemed to care less what he thought or said. "This is rape! I can call the cops and you would be put in jail! JAIL!" Naruto screamed. Gaara stopped in his removing of the blond's shirt to look into his blue eyes.

"Is that really how you feel?" Gaara asked, his voice somehow completely serious, but there was also an undertone of sadness. Was he pained by the thought that Naruto didn't see Gaara that way? That he would call the authorities?

"Well, yeah! This is the first day we actually talked. I'm not really into guys...and you did bite me. I don't really agree with this." Naruto explained, his nervousness winding down as he saw that the boy was thinking about letting him go.

"So I can do anything I want if you're willing?" Gaara asked, his face suddenly only a breath away from Naruto. Grabbing his hands and holding them to his chest, making the blond blush red.

"W-well I didn't uh say that b-but tech-technically speaking...yeah." Naruto whispered and tried to pull his hands away from the redhead. Gaara's confidence flooded back, his eyes half open as he smirked and licked Naruto a little slower this time.

"Well that should be simple enough." Gaara teased and started his rubbing and humming into Naruto's neck.

"WHA-what! No! Th-that's not really-um..." Naruto tried to find a loophole to get him out of this deal, but Gaara was no longer listening. He quickly pulled off the blond's shirt, even though he had to practically rip it away from him. Gaara could feel that Naruto was getting more and more frightened. This was not good.

So the redhead cuddled and rubbed the blond so he could relax. But Naruto wasn't trying to relax, he was too busy trying to escape. Gaaara growled and started sucking on the bite he made in the boy's shoulder. Slowly licking and nipping at the still slightly bleeding flesh. Still no reaction, Gaara snapped and bit back into the teen's neck.

"Ahhh!" Naruto moaned and went still. Gaara smirked and continued putting preasure into the wound, listening to the sounds of his soon-to-be mate's voice. Naruto felt his body burn once again, but for some reason, it was even hotter than before. What should disgust him was now turning him on. Something was wrong here. Something changed.

"Wha-what did you do?" Naruto asked, his eyes watching the redhead as he pulled his head from his neck to answer. He chuckled and kissed Naruto softly once again.

"Not much. Just what my instincts are telling me." Gaara faced the blond, his body pressed against him and pushing him into the couch. Naruto gulped and looked into the taller teen's green eyes. Gaara smiled and the two just looked at each other.

"Can you sense it? The recognition?" Gaara spoke softly yet deeply, his attention focused solely on the deep blue eyes of the smaller boy trapped under him. Naruto furrowed his brows, trying to place his thoughts. He had never had a relationship, be it a friend or love, so Naruto didn't know how to place his feelings. But there was…a warmth. Naruto just looked up to the red head and nodded.

"I-I feel something. But...I don't know what it is. And it's scaring the shit out of me actually. Cause You're a guy and I'm a guy! B-but for some reason, I can't help thinking that that has nothing to do with any of this. I'm crazy, I know it." Naruto's head flopped forward, his arms going limp. Thankfully Gaara had let go of the confused teen's arms, because he needed them to grasp the blond's head.

Naruto felt all his worry run away.

_It's not wrong. _Naruto felt a wave of relief at this thought. _If I really thought it was wrong I would have punched him the second he got in my face._ He reasoned. _ He's not just some dude…And I don't feel like I'm an ordinary guy to him either. _Naruto accepted the redhead's kiss and rested his hands on the tall shoulders. Gaara pulled Naruto into his arms and kissed his face and neck. Naruto blushed and accepted the kisses.

"Naruto. Are you willing?" Gaara asked while licking around the blond's ear. Naruto shivered and held in his deep breath, but quickly nodded, squeezing his eyes shut out of embarrassment. Gaara smiled and pulled Naruto to his feet.

"Woah!" Naruto was surprised at the sudden movement. Only a second ago Gaara was doing all he could to push him down and now he was throwing him into the air? Maybe he should have declined the offer.

Gaara pulled Naruto off the couch and started briskly walking through the house. Naruto let the taller boy carry him, blushing as he imagined where they were going. He watched as Gaara's rusty red hair bounced as he walked, his loose clothes billowing in his quickened pace. They turned into a short hallway and then into a room. Gaara placed Naruto onto his feet, shutting the door behind them and locked the door. Naruto stood like a statue, not sure what to do with his hands, and biting his lip. Gaara rummaged through a few draws and shut the shades. Naruto noticed immediately that he wasn't as ready as he thought he was a few moments ago. The room was locked, so no one would interrupt them._ From what exactly?!_ The shades cut off view from the outside and caused much of the room to be deprived of light. _I'm not ready for…This! Maybe I can talk him out of it? _Naruto awkwardly grabbed at his hands. Gaara came over to him and pulled their lips together. Grabbing the blond and pulling him toward his bed. Naruto panicked and planted his feet, making Gaara struggle to move him. Gaara narrowed his eyes and tugged the boy harder.

"Um...I don't, ah. I'm not ready for...something like this. I mean I am not even seventeen yet! Don't you usually have time to, ah...get to know each other...and not...um, rush things?" Naruto desperately tried to pry the hands from his elbow. Gaara just smirked, and before the other could protest, picked Naruto up and sat down on the bed. Naruto struggled to be let down. But why would Gaara do that? He had a cute blond in his lap and who would soon will be writhing beneath him.

"Ok, tell me about yourself." Gaara hummed and licked up Naruto's neck, waiting for the boy to speak. Naruto was blushing, still finding nowhere to put his hands comfortably. Gaara laughed and held the poor boys hands for him.

"Um...I'm a true blond." Naruto thought quickly. Gaara smirked and lowered his gaze.

"Are you sure? Shall we find out?" Gaara lowered his and Naruto's hands to the blond's crotch. Naruto's eyes widened as he realized how stupid he was for saying that.

"Ehh! Just trust me!" Naruto pulled their conjoined hands up and elbowed the redhead softly. "What about you?" Naruto asked.

"My hair is natural. Want to check?" Gaara pulled his blond and himself closer and closer to the middle of the bed.

"Nope I trust you!" Naruto quickly answered and turned his head away from the teen that held him in his lap.

"You trust me?" Gaara softly asked. Naruto slowly turned back to the red head.

"Well, yeah your hair looks real." Naruto mumbled, suddenly wishing he had his hands back so he could rub the back of his head. Gaara leaned in and stole another kiss, Naruto tensed when he felt a tongue pushing into his mouth, but he just closed his eyes and let Gaara enter. Slowly the green eyed boy coaxed Naruto into a dance of tongues. As the seconds passed the kiss heated up. Naruto tried to keep up with the redhead, but Gaara had started dragging his hands all over him. Naruto shivered and breathed deeply though his nose. Naruto was running out of breath, the heat from their bodies was causing him to pant and try to pull away from Gaara's mouth. Gaara grabbed Naruto's head and let his hands comb through the blond hair. Naruto's head tingled from the foreign contact. And after a few more sensual tongue swirling, he released the smaller teen from the kiss. Naruto sucked in the air, his shoulders relaxing as the redhead massaged his head, moving down to his neck, careful of the bite wound, and farther down his back. Naruto leaned forward, resting his weight on the taller boy's chest and letting his head fall onto the teen's shoulder. His breath shuddered as he felt Gaara's hands drop into his pants. Naruto went to pull them out, but then the hands started massaging and rubbing, Naruto's face heated up.

_This is a-ah little much!_ Naruto's shock prevented him from moving, so he sat and let the other push his body into the mattress. Gaara smiled and quickly pulled the clothing from the boy beneath him. Naruto helped only by holding his arms and legs up to make the process faster. And once completely void of clothes Gaara leaned down to kiss his stomach, but a hand caught his face before it could make contact.

"Y-You too!" Naruto looked away and pouted.

Gaara laughed and pushed himself to his knees, towering over Naruto who was laid on HIS bed.

"My pleasure, Naruto." Gaara slowly dragged his burnt red shirt from his stomach and pulled it over his head. His hair ruffled and fell into a sexy just-rolled-out-of-the-bed look. Naruto blushed as he saw the teen's green eyes never left his blue. Gaara had lean muscle, toned arms, and his skin was a sandy pale that looked soft to the touch. He had a few visible freckles, but they were feint. _Oh crap! He's hot! _

Gaara unclipped his belt and stole another kiss before pulling off his dark indigo jeans. Gaara crawled over and wrapped his arms around Naruto pulling him to sit on his knees, facing him. And slowly started pressing their hips together, rubbing and thrusting his groin into the blond. Naruto's body was red from the heat, his nervous heart beating fast. His knees begged for him to fall back to the bed, but the feel of Gaara's chest and lower regions was winning over his mind.

"Naruto." Gaara licked around the blonds open mouth. His hard on was growing and looking down he saw that he was not alone.

"Ga-Gaara?" Naruto asked, wondering why the red head was talking at a time like this. Naruto leaned closer to the teen's throat and started licking. His earlier awkward feelings put aside to comfort his...

_Lover? I...Does this mean that me and Gaara...well I guess it kind of has to. After this...I want to be with him._

"Are you sure? I know that you accepted, but I don't want to force you. I can wait for you." Gaara rubbed Naruto's cheeks and watched the boy's face.

_Oh, so know he asks. Ch, bastard._ Naruto thought but smiled and placed his hand on Gaara's cheek.

"I'm…sure." Naruto's blush covered his face as he agreed to having sex for the first time with a guy he barely knew and only just talked to this morning.

Gaara smiled and pushed all his weight onto the blond, sending them both down to the mattress. Naruto's breath quickened as Gaara's hands moved between them, lower and lower. Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara and sucked on his neck, moaning as hands started pumping his member. Gaara licked at Naruto's bite mark. His hands still at work on his lover.

"Ah, Ga-Gaara!" Naruto started bucking his hips, Gaara held one side down, but continued. Naruto's eyes watered at the intense, blinding heat, his mind going blank as the redhead started pumping faster. His head tossed and turned on the mattress, his muscles having a mind of their own as they twitched and moved on the sheets. Gaara's eyes burned into gold once again, Naruto's fluttering eyes watched the change, but didn't give it any second thought.

_**~PageBreak~**_

_He doesn't seem to know. Should I tell him?...No, it would only cause him stress. I want him to enjoy his first mating season. I will tell him later. _Gaara thought as he watched the once crystal blue eyes melt into a fiery red, black pupils shrinking and becoming thin lines. The three slashes on each side of the blonde's face darkened as his teeth grew sharp and feral.

Gaara smirked as he heard Naruto moan loudly. The smaller teen's arms and legs writhing on his bed, the redhead's hand picked up speed. The blond was now huffing and making unrecognizable noises.

"Nng-ah-ef-ahh-nng-ah-ah-ga-gaara-ah!" Naruto whined, tossing his head to the side and opening his eyes at the body that now hovered over his. The dark room casting a shadow on Gaara's face, but his golden eyes flickered like tiny flames. Something was swishing behind the redhead, but his eyes just returned to see the smirk on his lover.

Gaara's hand stopped its pumping and traveled up to the red eyed teen's face, cupping his cheek and pulling him in to a kiss. Swallowing Naruto's desperate cries and putting his mind on something else.

_Uh why-di-did he stop!? It felt so…_ Naruto tasted a strange metallic bitterness in his mouth, blood? Naruto broke the kiss and touched his lips, and saw that there was in fact blood in his mouth. _What? _Naruto's hand was taken from his view and a warm mouth was once again on his.

"It's ok, Naruto. That's normal." Gaara said in a seductive tone, putting Naruto's worries at ease. The golden eyed teen settled down on Naruto, pushing at his erection. Naruto let out a soft whine, but said nothing against the contact. Gaara slid his head into the blonde's neck and let his naked body lay on the equally naked teen beneath him. Naruto shuttered, goose bumps feathering across his skin. Gaara breathed deeply against his neck, letting his tongue shoot out and lick at the bite mark he had made.

Naruto hadn't even been aware of his tense muscles until they relaxed at the tender licks at his neck wound. Gaara sensed his mate's relaxed state and started a slow rhythm of rubbing their bodies together, his hands pulling the blonde's legs into the air and massaging his thighs. Naruto's eyes widened as he felt his legs being raised, but just let his head fall back and enjoyed the delicious friction that it caused.

Gaara pushed them up against the pillows, stopping for a moment to prop them up, and making them more comfortable for Naruto. The blond blushed at the treatment, but set it aside for later. All he knew was that the tenderness in the action was…sweet.

Gaara resumed and focused on connecting their hips, satisfied as he started to hear more and more from the blonde. After a few more minutes, Gaara could feel his own member starting to rise and harden. Gaara's chest rumbled out a purr as his vision was becoming less and less important. Naruto was clutching at the bed, the sight alone made the redhead even more lustful. The teen's hands found their way to Naruto's chest and soon began playing with the boy's nipples.

"Ah! Ah-g-ga-e-nng-ah-ah-ha!" Naruto's red eyes shot open as he felt the abuse on his nipples. _Sa-Sadistict bah-bastard! Ah! Ow~ what? Wh-why does my head and bottom hurt? _Naruto's worried eyes left Gaara's lustful gaze to try to see his ass. The redhead quickly connected their lips and tried to distract Naruto from the small pains. Which he made a few pouty grunts at, but just endured the pain and went back to enjoying the pleasure.

_That was close. I'll just have to move this along. Naruto will be my mate. I've waited so long, no one else is going to have him! _Gaara thought, his hands massaging harder and moving closer and closer to the small entrance which quivered from the pleasure surges.

Naruto moaned, his member giving a few small leaks and twitching as it was harshly grinded against an equally hard shaft. He could feel the redhead's hands reaching in between his legs, he bit his lip and continued breathing roughly from his mouth.

Gaara kissed the blonde before quickly pulling away from the heat, reaching over to his dresser and grabbing a clear bottle, its continents clearly seen as a purple gel. Naruto's eyes shyly turned away from the sight. Gaara smirked and settled in between the red eyed teen's legs once again.

"Naruto…Are you ready?" Gaara said with a smirk, enjoying the flustered look on the blonde, who nodded with a deep blush on his face. Gaara squeezed out the purple substance onto his hand and coated the fingers on his hand. One finger quickly easing into the blonde's hole. Naruto turned his head away. Gaara didn't seem to like this, as he brought his head up to the blonde's, his finger still inside his ass began sliding in and out. Naruto closed his eyes when he saw Gaara's fall right next to his. The redhead brought up his free hand and let his fingers rake through the blonde tresses. Naruto's chest rumbled and purred at the action, his red slitted eyes peeling open to watch the golden eyes in front of him.

"Gaara?" Naruto said in a soft tone.

"Yes?" Gaara answered in his deep, sexy voice.

"I…I feel...funny. Ah…Not myself." Naruto said, a slight moan escaping his lips as the redhead added another finger. Naruto's eyes dropped, his breath coming out in tiny pants at the added pressure in his hole. An electrifying pleasure coursing through his veins.

"Shhh." Gaara shushed, his hand still petting the blonde, careful of the two new additions on his head. "That's supposed to happen, don't worry." Gaara reassured. _It's a good thing I caught him before he changed. To think he would still be in school. Hhhm, but it's fine now. _" I'm right here. I won't leave you, Naruto." Gaara hummed and added a third finger, Naruto released a low whine and tossed his head, his legs giving a few twitches.

"Ah, ahh." Naruto moaned in discomfort as the fingers started to move. Gaara moved back and focused on the preparation of his mate. His now free hand massaging Naruto's round ass cheeks.

"Naruto?" Gaara asked deeply, his lust growing at the sight of the quivering blonde.

"Ye-yes…Ga-Gaara!" Naruto cried, his want, no, need for the redhead spiking. He needed him inside him RIGHT NOW. "Please!"

Gaara quickly lathered his cock with the purple lube and got into alignment with the stretched hole. His hands falling on either side of Naruto as he pressed forward. The entrance protested against the intruding cock, but Gaara pushed harder. Slowly the tip disappeared, Naruto moaned and clawed at the blankets. Gaara growled lowly, his teeth grit tight as he pressed farther and farther inside Naruto.

"Ah-ahhh!" Naruto cried, the sheets under his nails becoming shredded ribbons as his knife like fingers clawed at the mattress. The same happening with Gaara's nails.

"Naruto." Gaara growled, finally pushing all the way in, and tensing as he tried to remain still.

"Ah! Gaara it hurts!" Naruto felt his eyes water at the pain, his legs twitched. Gaara's golden eyes shut, slowly descending closer to Naruto and licking at his chest.

"Just…Tell me when…To move." Gaara huffed, his cock twitching as it's want to pull back and forward was halted by the pained face of his mate. Naruto nodded and relaxed against the propped up pillows. Gaara pulled Naruto into his arms and hugged the teen close.

"Gaara, It's so...hot. I…can't…think…ah." Naruto tried to say, but was slowly losing his thought process. Gaara smirked, revealing his sharp canines.

"I know. I feel it too." Gaara pulled the blonde's head to rest on his chest. The blonde smiled and licked at the exposed skin in front of him, much to the red head's delight.

Gaara looked down the slim back of his mate, his eyes settling on the new flickering tail at the base of spine. _He hardly felt them. Good. Now comes the best part. _Gaara thought lustfully, his tongue poking out to lick at Naruto's now pointed ears. _We'll be connected as mates, forever. Naruto, I love you._

The soft nod that Gaara felt on his chest made him heave a deep breath. He laid the smaller teen back into the pillows and slowly pulled his member out a little from his ass. Fire sparked as he started back in and out, building a stead pattern. Naruto's gasps and moans sounding with each thrust.

"Ah-ah! Ah, nng, ah, Ah! Gaara! It feels…so-ah-good!" Naruto voiced out. _I-ah…thought this was-ah supposed to hurt at first? Why does it feel-ah so good?! _Naruto briefly wondered. Gaara's long member appearing and disappearing quickly in and out of his ass.

"Naruto…Ah, so…tight." Gaara growled and sped up his thrusts, their bodies moving back and forth at the force. The bed soon started making squeaking protests at the two lovers. The bed's feet scrapping at the floor and softly hitting the wall.

"Oh..Ah-Please! Ha-harder! Please, please, please!" Naruto's red eyes watered, his red face flushed as he heard the wet slaps of slicked skin smacking together. Gaara let out a furry of grunts as he picked up the pace, his hips meeting quicker and quicker with the blonde's ass cheeks.

Naruto's member squirted out pear ribbons as the thrusting continued. The blonde writhed on the bead, clawing at the sheets and almost screaming at the golden eyed teen above him.

Gaara tried to keep his cock's thrusts at an even rhythm, but as time went by he couldn't hold back from slamming as hard as he could into Naruto. His eyes burning with the need to release, the red head grabbed Naruto's legs and pounded into the squelching hole. A small amount of clear, water-like, liquid flowing from the abused hole. Gaara growled and plunged in with all his might, going deeper and coming out farther. Naruto cried out on the pillows from the intense pleasure.

All of Naruto's worries and regrets thrown out the window as he cried for release.

"AH! Oh, God! Gaara! Ah- I wanna cum!" Naruto grabbed at the teen's shoulders and pushed along with Gaara's thrusts. Making the red head growl and push the blonde back into the pillows. Gaara wrapped his arms around Naruto's middle, flipping him quickly onto his stomach. Naruto got to his hands and knees, his face resting on the pillows, as Gaara claimed him faster in the new position.

"Ahhhhhahahahhh!" Naruto screamed as his dick shot out load after load onto the torn sheets. Gaara still thrusting into him. Naruto felt like collapsing, but was held up by Gaara's strong arms.

"Arrrrrr-ah!" The red head suddenly growled loudly as he too climaxed, his cock still deep inside Naruto.

The two fell onto the shredded bed, pants and deep breaths creating an entire conversation. Naruto smiled and cuddled into the warm chest of his lover. Gaara wrapped his arms around the smaller teen and smiled as he put his head on top of the blonde's.

"…I…love you, Gaara." Naruto sighed in a whisper, snuggling and cuddling his new lover affectionately.

"I love you too, Naruto." Gaara said, a rare large smile gracing his face as he let out a small content breath from his lungs.

Naruto squinted at the black triangles sloped on the teen's head. His hand curiously reached out and touched the objects. Which in turn twitched, Naruto turned and saw Gaara watching him tensely. Naruto looked back at the triangles, now seeing them perked on top of Gaara's red hair.

"Uhhh, what are those? Naruto asked softly, his eyes suddenly picking up on a flickering in and out of his sight. Naruto blinked a few times, looking back at Gaara.

"My ears. And that is my tail." Gaara said, his ears twitching as he spoke. Naruto froze, suddenly aware of a soft object fluttering in between his legs.

"WAAAAhhhhhhhhh!" Naruto said as he turned and saw the red and white tipped tail attached to his spine, just above his butt. Naruto yanked on the tail, yelping and dropping it as he felt a sudden pain. Gaara grabbed the boy's hands and pulled them to his chest.

"It's ok. This is all normal." Gaara explained softly, trying to calm the scared teen.

"Normal?! What at all about this is NORMAL?!" Naruto screamed, his wide eyes franticly watching his tail move faster as he scream.

"Listen. You were turning of age today, this was bound to happen. It's perfectly normal." Gaara said, rubbing circles on the shaking hands of his mate. Naruto's eyes watered at the sight of his tail and Gaara's.

"What! Why?! This! What is wrong with me?!" Naruto's knees shook as he saw what seemed to be a shadow of two large pointed ears on his head. Gaara pulled Naruto into his chest tight, he protested for a minute, but lost the energy and went limp in his hold.

"There is nothing wrong with you, Naruto. You're beautiful." Gaara said deeply, rubbing soothing circles into the teen's back.

"Wha-What are we?" Naruto asked, his mind trying to process what was happening.

"We're Shifters, Naruto. And we're mates now. That means that I will always be with you and you will always be with me." Gaara said softly running his hands through Naruto's hair.

"We're not…human?" Naruto sniffled into the red head's chest. Gaara sighed and hugged the blonde closer.

"No." Gaara said in a whisper, kissing Naruto's forehead.

"Have I ever been human?" Naruto asked bitterly. Gaara frowned, but let it slip from his face as he heard the distress in the tone.

"In heart, yes, but not in body. We are born Shifters." Gaara pulled Naruto out from his chest and kissed his lightly on the lips. Naruto closed his eyes, something in his head telling him that he couldn't be mad at Gaara. The redhead happy to see he didn't pull away.

"We'll be together?" Naruto asked in a small voice, his red eyes slowly melting back into its original sky blue.

"Forever." Gaara said with a smile, his golden eyes phasing back into the deep meadow green it once was.

Naruto smiled back and interlaced their fingers together; he fell back into the redhead's chest and sighed.

"I guess it won't be so bad." Naruto said, his eyes falling heavy as a wave of exhaustion hit him hard.

Gaara cuddled close the sleeping blonde and pulled what was left of the blanket over their bodies and allowing his eyes to shut as well. He normally didn't sleep, his raccoon nature almost forbidding it, but he felt safe with his mate so close in his arms. Gaara let himself relax and soon fell asleep.


End file.
